Cycle infernal
by Zandra-Chan
Summary: Irithyll, de la Vallée Boréale. Une Morteflamme lutte dans les rues glacées. Un petit OS pour un défi en une heure.


Cet OS est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Cauchemar" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions, vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

Irithyll, de la Vallée Boréale.

C'était autrefois un lieu de paix, de Savoir, de richesses, de sagesse et de magie.

Le Pontiff Sulyvahn y avait fait construire une cathédrale splendide dont les flèches, dressées à travers les nuages, touchaient du doigt la sublime cité d'Anor Londo. Le lieu de culte voyait défiler nombre de visiteurs chaque jour. Certains priaient – pour leur salut, celui de leur proches et plus tard pour celui du monde –, d'autres n'étaient là que pour admirer la massive structure de pierre si haute que le plafond se perdait dans les ténèbres même en plein jour. D'autres encore venaient y faire leurs études de la magie ou des miracles ; les nombreuses et vastes salles de l'édifice servant également de classes où enseignaient avec zèle les hommes de prière.

Les jardins qui entouraient la cathédrale, ou ceux répartis dans la cité, étaient toujours entretenus avec soin. Des arbustes colorés se succédaient à des parterres de fleurs parfumées – l'un et l'autre étant le résultat des expériences magiques des chercheurs. Seul le cimetière de l'église de Yorshka restait sobre en offrant une large pelouse d'un vert tendre où quelques arbres, de taille relativement modeste comparé aux bâtiments qui les entouraient, servaient d'abri aux familles venant se recueillir.  
Les rues larges étaient grouillantes de gens : d'habitants, de marchands, de visiteurs, de guerriers, de mages, d'érudits, d'ingénieurs. Tout ce monde se pressait, allait et venait dans les grandes avenues propres et pavées.

La ville était vivante, autrefois. Autrefois.

Aujourd'hui, alors que le Feu s'éteint doucement et qu'une nuit perpétuelle a englouti la cité, il n'y a plus que des morts-vivants, des cadavres ambulants, des expériences ratées évadées de leurs geôles, des monstres haineux et meurtriers. Il y fait froid. La lune, bien qu'énorme et lumineuse, dispense une lumière blanche et tranchante qui laisse des recoins d'ombre où se tapissent des horreurs en quête de sang.

Il ne se souvient même plus de son nom. Il se rappelle à peine son objectif. Il est mort tant et tant de fois. Face à la lame courbe des Chevaliers du Grand-Maître, aux lourdes épées des esclaves, à la pointe d'un pieu d'une Sorcière enflammée, aux chiens galeux au visage humain décomposé. Chaque fois qu'il meurt, il repart de zéro : tous les monstres qu'il avait vaincus reviennent à la vie en même temps que lui. Chaque fois qu'il meurt, il perd un peu plus la raison. Chaque fois qu'il meurt, il oublie un peu plus que la Flamme Primordiale faiblit et que si les Seigneurs des Cendres ne rejoignent pas leurs trônes, elle s'éteindra et plongera le monde dans des ténèbres éternelles.

Il se relève devant le feu de camp, encore une fois. Sa main se raffermit sur son espadon. Les escaliers qui montent vers le centre-ville sont, eux, gravés au fer blanc dans sa mémoire. Il monte, provoque le premier Chevalier, évite sa lame glacée, contre-attaque. Le poids conséquent de son arme a au moins un avantage : il déstabilise assez facilement ses grands adversaires filiformes. Un premier Chevalier au tapis. Tout juste vingts pas plus loin, deux autres se retournent et commencent à incanter.

Deux cadavres de plus, mais il lui faut consommer une bonne partie de sa fiole d'Estus pour se remettre du combat. Il suit la grand-rue et remonte les escaliers menant à la fontaine. Comme toujours, une Sorcière et ses esclaves y patrouillent. Le guerrier solitaire enlève son casque : il aura besoin d'avoir son champ de vision au complet pour éviter les sournoises attaques de flammes.

Il a mit trop de temps à se débarrasser de la Sorcière et de ses acolytes. D'autres esclaves sont déjà sur lui alors qu'il peine à extirper sa lame du cadavre de sa dernière victime. Il n'y parvient que trop tard ; une épée fend déjà l'air au-dessus de son crâne dénudé.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de crier. Il se relève devant le feu, une fois de plus.

Alors qu'il combat encore et encore, il se demande si cette boucle de vie et de mort n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve. Cela expliquerait pourquoi il ne se souvient plus de rien. Ni qui il est, ni où il va, ni pourquoi il doit combattre. Il sait juste qu'il doit avancer, tuer ce qu'il y a sur son passage ou mourir et recommencer. Encore. Encore. Encore.

Si seulement ce cycle infernal et perpétuel ne pouvait n'être qu'un cauchemar. Il aurait au moins l'espoir de pouvoir se réveiller.


End file.
